PPH: Troubling News - Episode 9
Inside Spepora’s defense building, Spepora monitors four spacecrafts heading towards the planet. Ascentus and Sylority find out about what’s happened to Lentus and their son. They consult with each other to figure out a plan inside an empty room… Sylority: “Alright,” she says before ending the call with Racitus by pushing a button on her glove. Racitus’ hologram body disappears. Ascentus: “Everything, every freaking thing is happening, Sylority,” he says with frustration. “Today was suppose to be a great day, Pace, you, and I were all going to train together. Now, he’s being taken to Omenta for emergency medical attention!” Sylority: “Our poor son,” she says. Ascentus: “And to make matters worse, Spepora might be facing an invasion soon,” he adds. Sylority: “We don’t know that yet,” she tells her husband. Ascentus: “Do those,” he points to the spacecrafts projected on the wall, “spacecrafts look like allies?” Sylority: “No, not all,” she replies. Ascentus: “Spepora is doomed,” he tells Sylority. Sylority: “Stop being so pessimistic, Spepora is doomed if we believe so,” she tries persuading him. Ascentus: “I know so,” he tells Sylority. “We saw Omenta posted invasion.” Sylority: “Did Omenta survive?” she asked. Ascentus: “Of course,” he replies. Sylority: “Then we will survive,” she replies back. Ascentus: “If only you were right, but the writing's on the wall,” he told her, “The lack of cooperation between most Speporans is going to be Spepora’s downfall.” Sylority: “Don’t say that,” she insists. Ascentus: “We don’t even know how many warriors we’ll face,” he adds. Sylority: “If we have to fight, we’ll fight as many as we have to for Spepora’s future generations,” she tells him. Ascentus: “Sylority, I love you, but can you please stop?” he asks. Sylority: “Stop what?” she inquires. Ascentus: “Accept the truth, Spepora is doomed. Everything points to this planet’s demise.” Sylority: “Can you hear yourself?” she asked, “You’re not acting like the man I married… I married a man, who fought against all odds, who always made the best of the worse scenarios and never give into insurmountable challenges. Ascentus,” she says before being interrupted by Ascentus gesturing to wait. Ascentus, followed by Sylority, look into the control room through a window. Seyentus, a fellow Elite Guardian, waves Ascentus and Sylority to come over. Ascentus: “We’ll finish this talk later,” he says with a higher level of confidence. Sylority: “Alright,” she replies. Sylority and Ascentus get out of their chairs and exit the room. Ascentus holds the door open for Sylority and follows her to Seyentus. Seyentus: “Expect the worse,” he tells Sylority and Ascentus. Ascentus: “Already have been, what’s their latest track?” he asked. Seyentus: “It’s too hard to tell right now, I’ll have a better idea tonight. As of right now, they could be heading to any of our small planets.” Sylority: “Most likely track?” she asked. Seyentus looks down at his keyboard, possibly trying to avoid answering the question. Ascentus: “Seyentus, they’re heading for Spetros, aren’t they?” Seyentus looks over to Ascentus and Sylority, and nods once. Ascentus: Looking over at Sylority, “You see, we’re doomed.” Sylority looks down at the floor, keeping her head raised as high as she could. Ascentus: “Approximate capacity?” Seyentus: “Over ten thousand,” he said. Ascentus: “Are you able to pick up energy levels coming from any of these spacecrafts?” he asked. Seyentus: “Not until they’re closer,” he replied. Ascentus: “Any positive news?” Seyentus: “Arrival isn’t expected until tomorrow afternoon.” Ascentus: “Not as much time I’d like to have, but we’ll have to make due with what we got.” Seyentus: “Should I send out an alert?” Ascentus: “No, if we send an alert out, they’ll know we’re onto them. I’m sure they’ll pick our alert message up.” Sylority: “Send out a cryptic code to all our allies,” she added. Ascentus: “What she said,” he insisted. “A few hours before they arrive, I want you to turn Spepora’s defense systems to their maximum. It’s a risk maneuver, but we have to take this risk.” Seyentus: “I completely understand, but why are you telling me this right now?” he asked. Ascentus: “Sylority and I will not be around to tell you, I’ve decided that we’re heading to Omenta. Lentus and our son were beaten up pretty badly by a student at Spetra Academy. We want to make sure they’re okay and besides, our ships can bring Lentus and Telan warriors back with us quicker than any other spacecraft in this galaxy.” Seyentus: “Are you sure? We’re going to be invaded tomorrow, I don’t know if that’s a great idea.” Sylority: “We have to take this risk also.” Seyentus: “Okay, whatever you two say.” Ascentus: “Seyentus, you keep me up-to-date on what’s coming on. As soon as you get data on energy levels, you let me know. If any energy levels match those of Omenta’s invaders, I’ll need that information to hopefully recruit Telans looking for revenge.” Seyentus: “Okay, is there anything else you’d like me to do?” he asked. Ascentus: “I want you to send out as much of our defense team as possible to recruit all Speporans willing to defend our home. And I want all recruits and members of our defense team on Spetros tomorrow morning. We cannot risk any or all of our terminals being destroyed and having no warriors to defend Speporan.” Seyentus: “You and your great mind,” he said to Ascentus. Ascentus: “It’s not that great,” he replied, “Oh, and make sure everyone gets enough sleep including you. We cannot go into battle weak, we need to go into battle at our best.” Seyentus: “Understood.” Ascentus: “Alright, I’ll see you here tomorrow morning before we head off to battle.” Seyentus: “Okay.” Ascentus and Sylority quickly fly off. Ascentus: “Sylority, my love, let’s get moving,” he says, starting to fly. Sylority: “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she tells Ascentus, starting to fly behind him. Ascentus: “We have no time to waste and we need to get our weapons, armor, and anything else we’ll need encase we end up arriving late. We’ll take both spacecrafts to Omenta.” Sylority: “Wonderful,” she replies. Ascentus: “And don’t forget to take Pace’s gift. He’s been such a heroic man and this is one reward we need to give him now. He’ll need this if, you know, we die tomorrow.” Sylority and Ascentus leave Spepora’s defense center as fast as they can. [[PPH: Omenta's Hospital - Episode 10|'PPH: Omenta's Hospital - Episode 10']] Have any thoughts about PPH: Troubling News - Episode 9 or suggestions? Comment below and let me know! I appreciate all feedback. Category:Pacentus: Path to Heroship Category:Episode on Spepora Category:Sylority Category:Ascentus Category:Seyentus